Forgive Me
by Shazon
Summary: A Mother's unconditional love and a risk taken for her twins.


_0.1 the risk_

 _Stef_

 _Past_

I stared at Mike as he stood there as he held my little Callie and I held little Brandon. "I don't think this is right, Mike." I whispered as Callie was playing with Mike's collar with dwell going down her little chin as Brandon played with my blond hair. "I can't just give up my babies like this, I just can't."

"I know this is hard for you, Stef but something is going to have to give for us to be able pay the bills and for the food on the table." Mike began and I looked at my little babies who were clueless. "It isn't ideal, I know but I promise that we will get one back once we get our lives sorted."

"Mike, please." I pleaded to him as I placed Brandon on my hip as I stood up to walk over to Mike and Callie. "We can make this work, we can and we will." I held little Callie's hand with a small smile on my face.

"Stef, we have to do this."

"No, we don't." I replied back as I looked into his eyes and frowned. "We have been doing as well as we can and look at us, we are all still here."

"Barely." Mike muttered under his breath as Brandon played with Callie's piggy tails which made her giggle. "Barely, do you not see that we will get evicted if we can't pay the bills for this month?"

"I know but once I get my training done as a police officer, I will get a job and we will be okay." I reassured him and he shook his head as his grip on Callie tightened as the doorbell rang. "Mike-"

"That's Bill.."

"Please don't do this to me and to them." I whispered as I put my free hand on his arm as tight as I could but he pulled apart as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal the social worker.

"Bill, come in." Mike greeted him and lead him into the kitchen as I placed Brandon on my lap as I sat down as Mike placed Callie on my lap. "This is my wife, Stefanie and our twins." I tried to smile through the sadness but I just frowned.

"It is so nice to meet you and your lovely twins." Mike sat down after he gave us all tea and Bill got out his suitcase then opened it to get out papers. "So, you want us to look after one twin so you can then build a better life for the family, right?"

"Yes, Bill." Mike answered as I sat there as I held my two babies to my chest as they played with each other. "Just for a while and we will be able to look after the both of them."

"Okay, here's the papers." He placed it in front of us with two pens inviting us to sign away but I didn't pick it up but watched Mike pick up the pen to sign the papers. I looked back at Bill who was staring at the twins.

"I want to know that my baby will be looked after." I whispered to Bill who looked up at me as soon as the words left my mouth. "And when we have picked up our lives, that we can come and get our baby without any hassle."

"I can reassure you that your baby will be looked after and we will able to give your baby back with no hassle when you have sorted out your lives." Bill answered with the most genuine tone in his voice but I still struggled to believe him. I looked over at Mike as he sighed where he needed to sign still leaving a space for me to sign.

"Are you sure that we want to take this risk, Mike." I whispered under my breath and he looked up at me halfway through signing his signature on the last page.

"I read the papers and talked it through Bill for hours, I know that this is a big risk but it is worth taking to let our twins grow up healthy in a warm home." I nodded as I slowly picked up the pen as Mike placed the papers in front of me as I handed him Callie. I looked up and saw approval on both faces.

"You can trust us." I nodded and signed the papers with a broken heart covered in guilt. Tears fell down my eyes and fell onto my shirt as Brandon looked at me and use his chubby hand to wipe my tears.

"Who will go?" Mike whispered and I looked at him with shock. I looked at my little girl then at my little boy and I shook my head. He looked down at Callie who was sucking her thumb clueless on what is about to happen and I could never ever prepare for the next thing that happen. Mike stood up and my body froze. "Callie." Mike went over to Bill and handed our precious bug to a stranger.

"My.. Baby." I cried out as Callie looked over at us and used her hands to show us that she wanted us to come with her but I couldn't. Brandon started to wiggle and whine as Mike walked Bill out with our baby but I quickly shot up to stop him. "Wait, wait!" I screamed and they stopped as Callie's eyes widen in fear. I handed Mike Brandon and ran to my room to get the necklace that I wanted to wait until Callie was a bit older. I ran back and put the necklace on her without hassle. It was meant for their 2nd birthday but I knew deep down that she won't be with us for her birthday.

"Stef-"

"Just let me hold on her for a second, okay?" I whispered to Bill who then gently put my baby in my arms for the last time. "Baby, Mama will come and get you as soon as I can. Mama loves you so much and B loves you too. And so does dada."

"Dada!" Callie clapped her hands softly and I nodded.

"Yeah, dadda and I will miss you so much." I kissed her face gently and she giggled as she tried to do the same which I wasn't complaining about. The twins were my life and I just wish there was some other possible way but I knew there wasn't. And I hope she knew that too.

"It's time to go.." Bill trailed off as he gently got Callie and I waved to her as Mike stood next to me with a confused Brandon. I didn't blame my B for being so confused and I didn't blame Callie who was now screaming bloody mary for us. I waved as tears rolled down my eyes and they walked away into the distance. Brandon then started screaming too and I closed my eyes. God, I hope I can get our family back together soon.

 _Present_

But..

It's been 14 years and a lot has changed but one thing has not changed. Callie is still not here. And Bill doesn't know where she is because she got lost in the system. And trust me, I did very much lose it at him and at Mike before he died. I was heartbroken for years until I found Lena and her two children who were adopted by herself and her ex wife Monte.

I held the only picture that Bill could offer me when I came back for her. She was four years old with two front teeth missing smiling at the camera. I will find her again and I hope she remembers me..

\- x - o -


End file.
